Rainy Days
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: With the factory’s fall a new power takes over but what if Robin Sena had never been involved. How will the team react to having a new member now, read and find out how the team and Amon adjust to Robin Sena after the fall of the Factory!


Rainy Days

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, but I loved watching it.

Author's Note: Just thought I'd try to write for a different anime this time. Anyway this is a bit different, my story takes place after the series but I'm writing it as if Robin never existed in the series. So the Factor has fallen, Amon is o.k., and Robin and Amon will still fall in love it just happen after the factor. I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW!

Chapter one

It was already late into the night when Robin Sena decided to stop her search for 1901 Ravens Flat and enter a modern but quant little dinner called Harry's, with her lone suit case in hand. "Father Juliano most be worried," she thought ideally as one of the establishments waitress', Doujima the name tag read, sat her by the window at a table for two.

Not bother to take a look at the menu placed before her she simple asked for an Espresso before taking a small tattered book out of her small purse, continuing to read where she hand left off when the plain had finally landed in Tokyo, Japan airport so many hours ago.

(((Outside)))

He watched from his place in the driver sit of his slick black car as the perpetrator walked into Harry's closely followed by two other men, 'accomplices,' he thought but it didn't matter he was to be apprehended and held at Raven's Flat along with the two gentleman accompanying him until they were processed and interrogated. Not much had changed since the fall of the factor except what counted. Witches would be apprehended not killed and this time they would be held in a jail type facility until HQ decides what to do with them. The whole idea was structured around the normal justice system. The witch or witches would be warned and given the option to enroll in classes provided by Solomon to teach them how to better control there powers and set free if the charges weren't so severe. STN-J had also become some what of its own police department hearing out the cases of innocent witches and warrior locks that come to them with complaints or problems for them to solve, missing persons or being harassed or even black mailed into doing dirty work.

'It was better, different, but defiantly better,' he thought to himself with a rare smile gracing his lips at the knowledge that what happen to his mother and his brother wouldn't happen to anyone else. 'No factor would burst in and take a mother from her child just because she would produce the strongest amount of orbo.' And, that thought made him sleep better at night…well at least when he actually took the time to sleep.

They still used orbo but, only the small supply they had left form the factor incident for the most dangerous of hunts and each still used they orbo necklace for the obvious safety it provided.

Amon was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone which he promptly answered only to be greeted by an irritated blond 'waitress' from inside of Harry's. "Amon we've got a problem!"

"What is it Dojima?"

"A girl just walked in," the hunter answered from her place inside of the kitchen. "She might get hurt if we do anything right now but, the guy we're after might move out if we don't do something soon."

"What's the girl look like?"

"This is no time to look for a date, Amon." She scolded playful but when he said nothing she cleared her throat, "She's blond about my height maybe a little smaller. She looks like she's Japanese but I think she's a foreigner. She's wearing a Victorian type black dress glasses, green eyes, funny ponytail hair style. You get the picture?"

"Stick to the plan then," He answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Excuse you?"

"The reason your playing waitress is because this guy likes to go after young blond girls with the same particulars you have. Either way he's going to go after one of you."

"Fine you're the boss but Karasuma isn't going to like this one bit," Dojima answered as she looked at the woman in question who sat at the bar talking to her partner and boyfriend Sakaki Haruto. She waited for a reply but gave a sigh of aggravation when she received a dial tone. Putting away the phone she went about the business of making the girls espresso.

"Here you are." Dojima announced placing the espresso before the girl, she received a quiet thank you for her troubles before walking back to the bar to watch Harry handle the men who her team was after.

It warmed her, the espresso, but it didn't make her feel any better about not having a place to stay for the night. She sighed to herself at her string of bad luck; her plain was late on take off and even later for landing, the man, Nagira, who was responsible for picking her up at the airport never showed or left not caring to wait for her late plain or just never found her. A small part of her felt discarded and unwanted but she pushed it aside.

'Self pity won't help,' she told herself confidently, 'a hotel will do for the night and I surely have enough money for that.' With her thoughts settled the young Robin paid for her espresso and made her way out of the establishment.

Amon had already made his way out of his car when Robin stepped out onto the side walk, he watched her as she looked both ways seeming to making a decision before going left. Absently he wondered if she was lost and strangely enough Amon forced himself not to go right up to her and ask to assist her. He shook the thought out of head but found it harder to ignore as he spotted the poor thing turning around to go right, he suppressed a smile reaching for his phone as it went off.

It attracted her attention, he noticed as she had stopped to find the source of the shrill sound and even though it was dark and impossible Amon would swear there eyes meet. She bowed her politely before turning back around to go on her way, which ever way that was.

"Amon," he answered his phone.

"Amon!" Karasuma's voice rang clear, "they just left."

A quick scan of the area proved her right, "I've got them in sight, turning right and walking fast." 'Faster then they should have been,' he noticed, "Did they make you?"

"No I don't think so."

'The girl!' Amon noticed with alarm, "Get out of there and follow up with Sakaki in your car," Amon commanded even as he picked up the pace to catch up to the perpetrators.

It was a couple of blocks before Robin put away coincidence and accepted she was being followed. They matched her step for step and more so as she notice the sound of there footsteps getting closer. With her dress being to much of hindrance she could run but surly won't get very far and public open places didn't seem to be any where I sight so with a deep breath and very little confidence she ducked into the nearest ally making her away as quietly as she could into there depths.

Spotting there shadow before anything else she crouched further behind the dumpster only to have in slam her up against the cement barley having the chance to fully stand before she felt its crushing impact.

"Hold her there," she heard one of them command.

"But, we can't have any fun with her pinned against a wall," another complain.

"He's right lets just do her and get it over with," Robin noticed this voice to sound more panicked.

With any time to react the dumpster was effortlessly moved away from her allowing her to fall in a heap to the floor just before one of them grabbed her roughly by her arms only to slam her against the wall with her back to them. Her mind was a mix of fear and dizziness from the impact of her head being slammed so many times. Try as she might the young blond couldn't focus enough to use her power and that was when she felt it, a small pinch on her arm as if she'd been injected with something.

With thought's purely focused on survival and a silent plea for god's forgiveness she ignited the fire in her soul and in her eyes setting fire to the hands of the man that held her and the hands of one of the other boys who'd been ripping at her dress from behind.

"Bitch," the third party shouted with fisted raised ready to strike her but the hit never came.

With surprise and great appreciation she saw the man she'd bowed to early shove the man away from her and attempting to arrest him it seemed. Yet it seemed he wasn't willing to go down without a fight as he used his power to knock the man dressed in black off him with an invisible force yet the result seemed to be a lot less damaging than what happen to the dumpster.

And with relief she watched her hero knock the smaller man out before she fell to her knees in weakness. The man rushed to her side joined by two others moments later, whom took care of taking the three offenders way.

"Are you alright," she smiled at the concern she heard in his voice before nodding weakly as he helped her stand carrying most of her weight before deciding it best to carry her bridle style out of the ally.

In the back of his mind he acknowledged her lightness in his arms and the frail look she gave off yet in the front of his mind Amon acknowledged her use of craft and the fact that STN-J couldn't let her go without registering her and questioning.

Coming out of the alley he was greeted by Sakaki. "We've got them loaded up, Amon. Is…she o.k.?"

"They probably already injected her with the sleep serum," he answered looking down at the young woman in his arms, "I'll take her to the spare room at Raven's Flat until we can question her. Where's my car?"

"Dojima brought it its right there," he pointed across the street.

"Grab her suit case, its back it the ally. I'll meet you back at the office."

"You got it!"

As an after thought occurred to him he called to his nearest team mate which happen to be Dojima loading up one of the perpetrators in the back of the van the police department had lent them for tonight's arrest. "Dojima," he waited till he had her attention to continue, "Where's Nagira with the new recruit?"

"Hell if I know, last I heard he pasted that job to the chief's secretary Hattori."

Amon groaned at his older brother's lack of responsibility but accepted her answer none the less, after all the recruit had to show up some time. Gently he laid the stranger in his arms into the passenger site of his car as Sakaki put her things in the back sit. Careful not to hurt her Amon buckled her in before entering through the driver side and taking off towards Raven's Flat.

He took care not to go to fast while calling in to form his computer genius partner Michael of his soon to be arrival. Amon also took careful consideration not to dowel on the fact that he couldn't stop starring at the young woman out the corner of his eye the entire ride.

(((Tokyo Japan International Airport)))

A lone Hattori sat with a sign in hand which read Sena in front of the arrivals gate of Albany.

Author's Note's:

Love it, hate it, write it, REVIEW! Thank you for your time! Oh and read my other story's too!


End file.
